1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar reflector intended for use as a target when making meteorological observations.
Devices of this kind represent an assembly of similar tetrahedrons. Each tetrahedron has three equal and mutually orthogonal faces in the shape of right-angled isosceles triangles and these faces are formed from a reflecting material. The fourth face or base is not physically present.
This assembly of tetrahedrons occupies a volume of space at the centre of which the apices of all the tetrahedrons are situated, with pairs of the tetrahedrons sharing one common face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art, such reflectors may be divided into two kinds:
A. THOSE WHICH ARE SUPPLIED IN PIECES AND WHICH ARE PUT TOGETHER BY THE USER AS AND WHEN NEEDED. The assembly operation requires care and must necessarily be carried out near the launching site and with good conditions for assembly. It is impossible in the dark or in strong winds, and
B. THOSE WHICH ARE ASSEMBLED AT THE MANUFACTURING STAGE AND ARE THEN STORED IN A FOLDED STATE AND NEED ONLY BE UNFOLDED AND LOCKED TO BE READY FOR USE. Reflectors of this type assume broadly the shape of an umbrella.
The complexity of systems currently on the market is such that the weight and cost of the devices is too high and despite their undoubted advantages they are at present only used in special cases.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide an improved radar reflector, and in particular to provide a radar reflector which is robust and which can be rapidly assembled for use from a folded configuration.